


Fatherly Advice

by legendarytobes



Series: Trixie the Antichrist, Princess of Hell [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Antichrist, Crack, F/M, Fluff, antichrist fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendarytobes/pseuds/legendarytobes
Summary: John Decker wakes up in Shanghai with a wicked hangover from having seen angel wings for the first time. He doesn't remember much, but he also doesn't like what the strange rich dude is claiming about his granddaughter either.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & John Decker, Chloe Decker & Trixie Espinoza, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Trixie the Antichrist, Princess of Hell [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809595
Comments: 71
Kudos: 215





	Fatherly Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Second part of "Trixie the Antichrist, Princess of Hell" series, reading the first part is advised.

**Fatherly Advice**

John Decker blinked awake with a headache so piercing that he couldn’t remember at first what had happened. Sitting up, he rubbed at the back of his head and gazed at his surroundings. The last thing he remembered was a blinding wall of white and the oddest sensation of peace. Before that…the hospital, right? His Monkey was having a baby, and the surgery was today, wasn’t it?

He shook the last vestiges of exhaustion off and finally focused on his room. He expected to be suffering from a crink in his neck from being curled into a pretzel in the recliner at the clinic. But he was in a massive bed, easily a king-size if not bigger, with ridiculously comfortable silk sheets. The room was clearly _not_ the one at the clinic either. Its sleek, modern walls were adorned with beautiful paintings of cranes and snowy mountains, each work of art signed at the bottom in what he thought could be Japanese or Chinese characters. At the far end of the room, and it was half the size of his own second floor, easily, was a recliner.

And in that sat a man with dark hair and even darker eyes who stayed there, unmoving, looking at him with intensity so strong that John couldn’t help but look away.

He’d been a cop for a very long time, and he knew when something was wrong, and there was something very wrong with the man before him, something that set every gut feeling he had on edge. His mind kept trying to figure out what had happened to land him _here_ \---wherever here was---and why all he could remember from the last day was a wonderful, glowing wall of white.

The man in the chair sat up straighter but didn’t leave his seat yet. “Splendid, you’re up!”

“Who the fuck are you? Where is my Chloe, and why aren’t I in the hospital with her?”

“Right, yes, well,” the man continued, straightening the lapels of his jacket. “I confess this is my fault. Not directly, of course. To be quite honest, I had no idea this whole mess was possible, but when Father is involved and bloody prophecies I should never say never.”

“You’re crazy!”

“Oh, you surely will prefer that by the time we’re done with our chat, John Decker. However, I am not, and neither are you. What is the last thing you remember?”

He sat up straighter and swung his legs over the bed. It was only then that he realized he was in a pair of red silk pajamas that had a Hugh Hefner-like quality to them. And who in the world had changed his clothes? Or taken his side arm. He stiffened and felt more naked than anything without access to his gun. John reached for his hip and then his eyes darted to the bedside table, which was empty save for a clock ticking on it.

“Your gun isn’t here.”

“It damn well better be somewhere, and you’ve kidnapped me.”

The man shrugged; it was a languid motion that belied not a care in the world. John hated it. Clearly, his captor had all the power in this situation, and the lack of any anxiety on his part was a sure sign of his upper hand.

“Technically, yes, though I must say it was necessary at the time. Chloe and young Penelope are here too. I brought all of you to my home in Shanghai, although we’ll have to move again within the month, keep ahead of the Host and all that.”

“We’re on the run from a gang?”

“No, we’re on the run from my idiot siblings, and God’s finest warriors don’t like the Devil much. They care for the antichrist far less; I can promise you that.” It was then that the man stood with a fluid grace and started toward the bed.

John surged to his feet and pulled his fist back to strike as the man advanced. “Don’t you dare.”

“Yes, well, I suppose that was not the right foot to start this all off on. But no time like the present to rip off the plaster, one supposes.”

“The what?”

“Oh, right. Band-Aid.” The main held out his hand and waited. “Were you raised in a barn, John? It’s just rude to refuse to shake a man’s hand.”

“Are you?”

“What?”

“A man?” John didn’t drop his fist, but he did back up a few steps because he was close to shivering now and the goosebumps were legion over his skin.

The being before him seemed insane, was rambling about God and the Devil, but he _felt_ very wrong, and there was no logical way John could be in China and not even remember it. To smuggle three people---well, himself and his 9-months’ pregnant daughter---from L.A. across the world was a logistical nightmare. But it was truly the other man’s eyes, so dark and bottomless, the ones that never blinked that pinged his senses the worst.

Whoever this asshole was, he was just _wrong_.

“Now, I was hoping we’d avoid any aspersions cast about me or my lifestyle at this point, thought I can admit all the stories of my prowess and adventures are true and then some.”

“No, I mean are you ‘human?’ And where is my family?”

The man-who-wasn’t quirked his head at John and nodded. Finally, after long unerring minutes in a stare off, he blinked. “You can tell?” He mumbled a bit to himself before speaking louder to John. “How very interesting, and yet you don’t remember.”

“Remember what?”

The man brushed his hand off on his lapels and shoved both into his suit pants pockets. “Yes, right then. I suppose a full greeting might be a bit much to hope for. I’m Lucifer Morningstar, but I’ve had other titles over the eons: Prince of Darkness, Lord of the Flies, Satan…even Old Scratch. I quite like that last one actually. Pity it fell out of favor. I’m Penelope’s father.”

“Excuse me?”

“Oh, perhaps you forgot that Chloe had the baby already. My wings do have that effect on people. I was hoping the ‘Be not afraid’ and ordering you to rest would help, but perhaps there are a few holes still in your memory. Beatrice Penelope Morningstar---and I’ve had a row already about that horrible nickname ‘Trixie,’ dearie me---but she’s on the ground now. She’s safe as is Chloe. They’re resting in the other wing of my home. I came to check on you because after being exposed to divinity, you’ve been out for a few days. However, I’m happy to report you’re not a babbling pile of mush or catatonic so good on you, chap.”

“You’re the Devil?”

“In the flesh.”

“That’s not possible.”

Lucifer Morningstar shrugged. “Yes, well, you don’t really believe that. I can tell from the rigidity of your posture and the hammering of your heart. You’re terrified because, deep down, you know exactly what I am. Let’s just fast forward past the denial and get to where our interests and, I apologize, my peccadillos meet.”

“Satan isn’t real.”

“I cannot show you my wings as that left you unconscious for three days. I’d very much like not to show you my face as that will leave you mentally broken. I suppose a flash of the eyes will suffice. After all, it’s not as if young Penelope doesn’t do the same thing. Might as well get used to that as well.”

Before John could demand what the crazy person rambling before him (or at least he frantically hoped Lucifer was insane) was going on about, the man-who-wasn’t-a-man’s eyes changed. They flashed and now were red as blood and looked like there were on fire. No, it was more like flames lived and flickered in his pupils.

He took a step back and, out of fear and instinct, shoved the bed side table away from the wall and between them. “Stay back.”

Lucifer’s eyes stayed the same, but he frowned, seemingly put out. “Did you ever go to church? Your daughter is an atheist so her knowledge of me is spotty at best. It makes filling in the blanks for Chloe rather cumbersome. Tell me, though, were you ever a man of faith?”

He nodded and pulled the St. Christopher medal from under the collar of his pajamas. “I was raised Catholic. My brother back in the Midwest still is. I saw too much on the force to keep going regularly to mass and after my wife was murdered…” He sighed and rubbed the medallion anyway. “Some habits still die hard, but I had confirmation and all that. I know enough about you.”

“Yes, well, Father does love to slander. I’m actually rather reasonable, most of the time.”

“Your impregnated my daughter and gave her demon spawn!”

That was the wrong thing to say. The Devil’s eyes blazed before dimming again.

“First, it was consensual and quite a lovely evening I’ll not elaborate on for Chloe’s modesty,” he started. “Second, I had no bloody idea I could get her pregnant because angels, even Fallen ones, and humans are supposed to be incompatible. Finally,” he said, emphasizing his point by flashing his eyes brightly at John again. “I am hardly a demon. I’m a sight bit better than that. Thus, little Penelope is many things, unprecedented foremost among them, but she is _not_ a demon.” He held his head a bit higher. “She’s the Princess of Hell and the antichrist, so she has that going for her.”

“This is insane.”

The Devil nodded and to John’s utter bafflement clapped his hands together. “Exactly! Now we finally agree upon something. This is _not_ exactly my fault. Father and his prophecies and plans, you see. However it’s been managed, Chloe and I were having a night of mutual enjoyment---”

“That is _still_ my daughter you’re talking about.”

“Yes, quite, well… _that_ apparently has led to a unique confluence of circumstances, and here we all are with Penelope as the probable antichrist. It was assuredly _not_ in my plans. I am not fond of children. Actually terrible with them, but prophecies have a way of happening even whilst you try to thwart them.”

“My granddaughter is a monster?” John asked, not sure how to process any of this. Mostly, he was terrified for his daughter, who had suffered so much and almost died over the months, and now her mystery ailments during pregnancy all made sense. But the thought that the baby, whom he’d bonded with and talked to and thought of the entire time she was growing in his monkey’s stomach, was a trick or a devil or whatever she was _hurt_. “You just used Chloe?”

Lucifer blinked and regarded him with brown eyes again. It only calmed John somewhat, now that he’d had a peek behind the curtain, he could only see Lucifer as the Devil. He feared what that meant for his grandchild. “I was as set up as she was. I had no idea that it was possible. Believe me, with my track record, this _should_ have happened by now.” He let out a long sigh and pulled his hands from his pockets. “John, I didn’t expect this, but I’m trying to help all of you. My siblings, the _actual_ angels, are not thrilled that the antichrist has been born, and I fear they’ll come to hurt her. I can play a shell game for a time and move you around amongst my properties to hide her. I shall need to consult with some practioners I know for longer term solutions.”  
  


“What?”

“Magic users, witches, warlocks, wizards…etc. Something is needed longer term to hide the lot of us from heaven, but until then, this is as safe a location as any at least for a few weeks. I’d be happy to take you to see Chloe and Penelope. But I’d like you to understand that I did not intend this, that Chloe agreed to come with me in order to protect the baby, and that the baby is…” he paused then and twisted at the dark onyx ring on his right hand. “…she’s not fully human, but I suppose she’s as much Chloe’s as she is mine. If I were still an actual angel, she’d be Nephilim. But it’s hardly Penelope’s fault she’s got a lot of Devil in her or that she clearly has already developed differences of her own. She’s an infant for now, mostly, and nothing more. And no, John Decker, she is hardly a trick.”

“In the movies---”

“Yes, well, this is hardly that. Besides, if it were like all the lies of the church or the fictions of tinsel town, I’d have stolen Chloe’s soul and perhaps yours as well. I’ve no interest in it, and it is distinctly _not_ within my power and never has been.”

“And Chloe and I can trust you because you’re so good.”

“Oh, I’m not. I’m apparently to blame for every spark of evil in the human heart or so everyone tells me. However, I am a being of my word, and that is paramount to me. I honor my obligations, always, and inadvertently or not, Penelope is one of them now. So, I shall keep you and Chloe under my protection as well. Honestly, your daughter has a valid point. I know fuck all about babies. I was going to pawn her off on a nanny or three---”

“What?” And somehow John was more offended by such an idea of any child of his raised by group of nurse maids or tutors and not by her own family daily. “You wouldn’t have!”

“Oh, I’d have tried to spend time with her, but she’s…I don’t know how to care for infants, and I know not much more about small humans in general. However, I offered Chloe a trade. I will do my best to protect us and to explain to you all what I know about the Infernal and Celestial, and you lot can help me, one presumes, learn to be a proper father.”

John snickered at the thought. “Really?”

“Well, I care for Penelope too. I am rather out of my depth here.”

“No, I mean, you’re in a three-piece suit and a Rolex. I assume whatever you’re wearing costs more than my mortgage.”

“Oh, I can promise you it’s more than that. I do _not_ do off the rack, ever.”

“Yes, well, good luck feeding a baby with that on.”

“Why?”

John chuckled. This was insane and horrible and a waking nightmare, but he might just get pleasure out of watching the first time his granddaughter (grand-demon?) spit up on the prick’s designer suit. “You’ll learn. It’s a fast curve. You promise me that Chloe’s safe and you’ll protect her too?”

“Yes.”

“And you promise that the baby isn’t a trick or evil?”

“She’s no more evil than I am,” Lucifer admitted. “For the most part, she’s as any other infant. It’s not like Penelope knows yet she’s the literal spawn of Satan. Between us, she mostly sleeps and eats and poops herself. It’s unseemly and rather dull. When does it get better?”

John eyed one of the _many_ shelves in the room full of vases and figurines that since he was literally talking to the Devil were most likely priceless antiques from God knew when. Very breakable ones. “Oh shit, you really don’t know anything about children, do you?”

“That’s what I’ve been saying!”

“Then I can promise you, when they’re resting and not mobile is the good part. I don’t guess you understand baby proofing either?”

“Whatever for. She’s heir to my dark throne. I’m sure she’s as invulnerable as I.”

“Um, I’ll talk to Chloe. We’ll work on the baby proofing and getting those covers for plugs right away.”

“Why would electricity be bad. I do this thing with a car battery and---”

“No, just no. Lucifer, please, before I try and murder you.”

“Pointless exercise.”

“Well, _anyway_ , just take me to Chloe and the baby. I need to see some proof of life before I believe you.”

“Splendid!” Lucifer enthused turning around and waving to the door like a gameshow host. “Then after you, Mr. Decker.”

John nodded and, as he passed by Satan, cocked his fist back and tried punching him. It was worth the crack in his hand and the pain for the smug smirk to be wiped off the bastard’s face. Lucifer rubbed his face and frowned down at him, even as John rubbed his own fist.

“Ouch that hurt.”

“Yes, well, I’m invulnerable. Mentioned that. That mistake’s on you.”

“It wasn’t a mistake.”

“Then whatever was it for?”

“Are you serious?”

Lucifer quirked his head at him and studied him with dark, piercing eyes. “Yes. I’ve been quite accommodating. I’ve uprooted my whole life for the bundle of Infernal joy too, I’ll have you know.”

“You touch Chloe ever again…You even think about sleeping with her, and I’ll call every priest in the damn phonebook.”

Lucifer chuckled. “Ooh, I think I like you. That won’t work either, but I approve of someone else who wants to protect our family as much as I do.”

“We’re _not_ related.”

“Oh, we assuredly are now, John. Welcome Dad!”

“You are _definitely_ not calling me that. Now, take me to Chloe.”

**

Lucifer seemed to lose confidence and the annoying cock of the walk stride he had as they wound through his large estate (and the prick _had_ to be compensating for something with this much space). Once they turned down about the sixth corridor and, John would be damned, to an actual wing, Lucifer was practically slowing his steps to a crawl.

“Are we going to see Chloe and the baby today?”

“Yes, I…perhaps I am struggling a bit with how to be around Chloe.”

“Excuse me?”

“She’s quite fetching, but we may have done everything pear-shaped and this is confusing at best. I certainly have never had a co-parent before, and I just…she’s not thrilled I’m Satan after all because who is and you know, I don’t have to justify how fast I am or am not to you, John Decker.”

He whistled. “You do like her.”

“She’s amazing, and I am quite thrilled with her contributions to cinema. I have always enjoyed the Vampire Queen films, both her mum’s and the reboot series, and she’s just striking in that one film---”

“I told my Penelope that Chloe _never_ should have done that schlock. I’ll punch you again if you talk about that hot tub crap.”

Lucifer frowned as they made a final turn and came to a corner of the hall, ending in a large door. It had little pink ducks on it and the name “Trixie” already on it in calligraphy as well. “No, I was about to mention her turn in _Emma_. Her accent was a struggle, but her performance was quite nuanced. She has more talent than she knows.”

“You really are a fan?”

“Oh, assuredly so. I just…this is all a bit much, and I’m trying to ease her into such unusual accommodations.”

“The abduction because so-called angels will kill the baby, right.”

Lucifer glared at him. “Do you not believe me?”

“I don’t know. It’s convenient for you that we have to be on the run with you.”

“I assure you that if Remiel or Michael find the baby, she will not live long. The Host barely tolerate me on a good day, but they will _not_ suffer the antichrist to live. Please believe that. You’ve never had the displeasure of meeting angels, and hope I find enough magic and favors to cash in so that you never will.”

“If you say.”

The Devil’s eyes flashed red, and John gulped, remembering again what he was dealing with. “It’s true. Anyhoo, forgive my manners, I do fancy Chloe, but I know this is not at all what any of us planned, so I’ve opted to give her space, literally and figuratively as she settles in. Unless that’s wrong? Is it the wrong approach?”

John shook his head. “Only when Hell freezes over would I ever help you win over my daughter.”

“I can arrange that.”

“I’m serious. You might be all powerful and all that other crap, but I’m her father, and if you ever touch her again _like that_ , I will find a way to both murder you and dispose of the body.”

“The invulnerable and immortal part isn’t sinking in, is it?”

“Trust me, Lucifer, my daughter normally has better taste, but I think you’re giving her space is good. The pregnancy was very hard, and she was so sick.”

He nodded and it had to be a trick, but the Devil looked sad. And worried. “Yes, well we had her get a check up yesterday, and she’s quite fit now. I’ve appointed a doctor for her and, well, I’m looking for a special type of care for Penelope, perhaps more of a spiritualist since I am not sure…well, we probably do not want blood tests for the little antichrist.”

John winced at the casual reminder of his granddaughter’s apparent heritage before recovering his composure. “Fine, but you’re right. You’re here to keep them safe. You’re here because I hate this, but that child is apparently yours too, and at least you’re not a deadbeat.”

“Hardly.”

“But this is not about a love connection, and if you touch my daughter again, I’ll end you myself.”

Lucifer quirked his head for a moment and studied him again. “That insolence isn’t usually permitted in my presence. I’m still King of Hell, I’ll have you know, but,” he continued, shaking off the demonic eye schtick. “I would probably threaten far worse to someone who failed to please my standards for Penelope. I can appreciate that much. Take all the time you’d like. I’m having the cook prepare a dinner for all of us, well, minus the spawn, and we’ll continue our talk later, John Decker.”

With that, the Devil turned on his heels and hurried down the hall as if the hounds of Hell for once were after him. John didn’t have much time to think on it before his daughter, still looking tired but infinitely healthier without the pale complexion and almost yellowed, sallow look to her face opened the door and hugged him.

“Dad! You’re better.”

He sighed and followed her into the nursery. It was bigger than his bedroom back home, which he probably wouldn’t see again if ever. However, it was expansive with a large crib in the center, a changing table, a swing, and a few other contraptions that were clearly fresh out of the box and some he had no idea what they did since times had changed in the last twenty-eight years since Chloe had been an infant. There was an appalling amount of stuffed animals, and he couldn’t even imagine how many outfits a three-day-old baby already had shoved in drawers and in her closet.

Which was probably a walk-in. No, scratch that, considering the apparent father; Penelope’s closet had to already be a walk-in.

John was going to have to forget the idea that his granddaughter was going to have an allowance. Clearly, the Prince of Darkness was loaded (made sense) and was going to spoil the girl rotten.

He followed Chloe to the crib and leaned over to get a glimpse of his granddaughter. She certainly didn’t _look_ like she was part Devil. In fact, with her dark hair and soft, rounded cheeks, his sleeping granddaughter looked like a little angel.

“She’s beautiful.”

“You don’t remember at the hospital at all?” Chloe asked.

“No, I remember the night before when I had to remind you to stop drinking or eating by ten p.m. and this weird wall of glowing white is there somewhere, and now here.”

“Oh.”

“What?”

“You missed a lot, but I guess Lucifer caught you up. I mean…the worst part was you saw his wings and apparently those drive some people a bit loopy. He said it’s a religious fervor thing? I didn’t feel it. I mean, they looked nice, sure, but you overloaded on them.” She smiled, but he could see the way her eyes darted around in her uncertainty, “Do you want to hold her?”

“She’s asleep, and I remember enough to let her rest while we can.”

Chloe nodded and hugged him again, and he tightened his grip on her. It was such a relief to see her healthy again, to see her feeling better. “Dad, you’re gonna have to let me breathe!”

“Do I?”

Chloe nodded as she pulled away and sat on the sofa in the nursery’s far corner because of course a nursery was big enough for an obvious sleeper sofa in it. “Do you want to talk?”

“Believe me, I have a million questions.”

She swallowed hard and stopped looking him in the eye as they settled on the couch. “I’m so sorry, Dad.”

He sighed and opened his arms wide. “Monkey, come here.”

She couldn’t resist, and he wrapped his arms around her and rocked her a bit. “It’s okay, kiddo,” John said.

“How is it okay? I just had the antichrist. The Devil had to take us to the opposite end of the planet to hide us because apparently an angel hit squad wants her dead, and we can’t go back to our lives or our jobs. How is that going to work out?”

God help him. John hadn’t thought much of the man upstairs since he’d lost his wife. There hadn’t been a reason to, since he figured God was a heartless bastard if he existed at all. Apparently, now, he was the baby’s _other_ grandfather, and John was not ready to deal with that. Not at all, so he decided to shove that into a corner of his mind---a compartmentalizing skill he’d learned from years on the force---and focused instead on his daughter’s pain.

“Shh, I don’t know that yet.”

She sniffled in his arms. “Dad, that’s _not_ helping.”

“I don’t know what we’re going to do. I don’t even know how we’ll get our stuff back, the things we can’t replace, and I’m not sure how much we can trust Lucifer, but we both know he’s not lying about what he is or who Penelope is, and we just need to try and learn as much as we can before we figure out what to do next. It’s like any case, you gather the clues, find a pattern, then take action.”

She sighed and finally looked up at him. God, she reminded him so much of her mother when she cried. It had always eaten at him to see Penelope crumble too. “I ruined our lives.”

“Chloe, you didn’t. Really you didn’t.”

“We’re unemployed. We’re in _China_ , and I’m the mother of the antichrist. I mean Trixie is adorable and sweet and very precocious when she’s awake, mostly, but I…this is insane.”

He laughed a little and hoped it didn’t sound cracked or too upset. “I’ve been thinking that since Lucifer woke me up.”

“He’s been really accommodating. In fact, outside of when he comes by to bond with Trixie, he’s let me have my space.”

“Oh, I’ve heard.”

“He was so charming in Rome.”

“You met him in Rome?”

She nodded. “At a fan event thing. He was at the Vatican researching a prophecy on the antichrist at the time, actually, and apparently, it didn’t mention he should stay away from B-grade movie actresses.”

John shook his head. “You’re A-list to me, Monkey.”

“I made vampire crap. I loved it cause Mom loved it, but I know my limitations.” She sighed. “I really did love acting, even if the critics said I never did it.”

He reached out and patted her hand. “Maybe we’ll figure something out. We’ll have to see.”

“I don’t think being an actress mixes well with hiding out from God’s hit squad,” she said. “What did I do?”

“Lucifer took advantage of---”

She shook her head. “I believe him. I don’t think he had a clue that this was possible either. You don’t remember, but at the hospital, one of his demons ambushed the whole place and she was doing it behind his back. She didn’t want him to know. I really don’t think he even believed that Trixie was possible.”

“About that?” John prodded.

“What?”

“Are you renaming her? He said that she’s Beatrice Penelope Morningstar, and he only calls her ‘Penelope.’”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “The name is ‘Decker’ on her birth certificate, thank you very much. Also, I like ‘Trixie!’ You liked it when we talked to her when I was pregnant, right?”

John paused. In truth, he kind of hated the nickname Trixie, since it sounded like some circus pony to him. However, Chloe was so enamored by the nickname. “Well, if the Prince of Darkness is going to call her ‘Penelope,’ who are we to argue?”

“Well, huh, Benedict Arnold, I see where that’s going.” She shook her head and eyed the crib. “I like ‘Trixie,’ so I’m going with it.”

“Hope the kid learns her name eventually.”

“I hope Lucifer sees my side, and we are _not_ calling her ‘little antichrist’ to her face. He’s not really getting that she’ll eventually understand words in like nine months. He swears like a sailor, then again, it’s usually British slang, so it’s not like I understand him either but stuff like ‘bollocks’ and ‘sodding’ sound filthy, you know?”

“I’m sure they are.”

She sighed and raked a hand through her hair and, suddenly, the mobile of little bats above the crib seemed to be the most fascinating thing Chloe’d ever seen.

“Are you mad at me?”

“I’m confused and disappointed. Monkey, I’d be lying if I told you this was the life I’d have wanted for you. That I don’t think this is dangerous. Hell, I’m not sure yet if we can even trust Lucifer. Right now? We don’t have a choice, but I’m not _mad_.”

“‘Disappointed’ is parent for mad.”

“Not exactly. I just feel like _I_ failed.” He sighed and squeezed her hand. “Okay, perhaps not your mother with her free spirit and wild ideas, but I thought maybe as a unit we’d raised you better. I know you’re a working adult.”

“I was.”

“Yes, but I just…I did think we’d taught you to at least be responsible. Personally, I like to think you were still a virgin. I know better of course, but in my wonderful happy place you were _this close_ to nun-hood.”

Chloe frowned. “Usually, I am careful, but I just…it was Rome and he was charming and one thing led to another so fast.” The little baby in the crib cooed then, and Chloe stood. “And now poof! Your monkey has a monkey.”

“I know, and I’m adjusting, but no, Chloe Jane, there’s nothing you could do that would make me hate you or keep me mad at you. Not at all.”

“So, even now that I apparently had a kid by Satan?”

He shrugged. “Yes, I guess we’ll cross that off the list of things that are a bridge too far for me.” John stood and followed her lead. “Now that she’s up, can I hold her?”

Chloe nodded but beat him with quick steps to the crib. She let out a long breath when she glanced down in it. “Good, that’s actually really good.”

“You don’t think she’s wet? I know you’re new, honey, but you can’t tell that from that far away unless it was a heck of a number 2, and she’s too small for anything that messy yet.”

“No, I…look, just hold Trixie. You’re right. I’m sure she’ll love her grandpa just like I do.”

He sidled over besides Chloe and kissed her cheek. “My girls. I’m worried, Chloe, and I won’t lie about that. But I love you, and I’m very proud of your girl. She’s as beautiful as you are.”

“She doesn’t look a thing like me.”

He shook his head. “You had very chubby baby cheeks. Trixie is just like that.” He said, picking his granddaughter up and swaddling her to his chest in the closest blanket. She was so light and tiny, and he’d forgotten what it was like to hold an infant this small. Had it really been over a quarter of a century since he’d done this with Chloe?

Leaning down, he kissed Trixie’s head and grinned as she cooed at him. “She’s very cute, Chloe. You did a great job. Kind of hate how she clearly has Lucifer’s eyes though.”

“About that---”

“However, they’re a very nice shade of brown and so huge. Very cute indeed.” He rocked her just a bit against his chest. “I wish your mother were here.”

Chloe sniffled. “I do too. I mean, now that we _know_. It should make it all easier that there’s heaven and hell, and Mom’s up there somewhere waiting for us. But I wish she could really see Trixie too.”

John nodded and ignored the pain in his chest. It had pricked there for almost nine years, and it would dig at him for dozens more. For all their opposite natures and interests, Penelope had been the love of his life, and he wished she was here too. She’d have both been proud and the type of person to roll with this insanity far better than he ever could have.

God help him, she’d have found Lucifer actually charming.

“I do too, Monkey,” he said, kissing both his girls on the cheeks. “Me too.”

**

Perhaps he was more addicted to his granddaughter already than he wanted to admit. The girl had slept through dinner, and then Chloe had fed her and changed her back at the nursery afterwards while he’d recovered in his room. It was odd, that cat nap of his, because he _still_ dreamed of the wall of gleaming white feathers, of the all-consuming peace they’d brought him.

A large part of John feared that was a trick. That Lucifer was playing them and using Penelope (he _really_ didn’t like the name “Trixie” either) as another illusion or bit of leverage as well. But she’d felt so real and seemed so much in her coos and her expressions like Chloe had as a baby, that he had to believe this was real, that Penelope was an innocent in all of this.

So, yes, even if it was not the smartest thing to wake a sleeping baby, he found himself retracing his steps to the nursery and easing his way inside. It startled him to find that the couch was already occupied, and that before he’d even turned on the light, red eyes, gleaming like embers, were staring back at him.

John jumped a foot in the air but managed not to yelp because then Penelope would scream, and Chloe would murder both him and the Devil.

However, he did turn on a small nightlight made like Dumbo on the nearest table and could at least see in the dim blue light around him. He didn’t sit near the Devil but remained standing. It probably wouldn’t do him any good. As Chloe told it, the bastard had rammed through a brick wall and obliterated it. But John wasn’t going to get near Satan in the dark either or cut off a way to bolt fast if he had to.

Lucifer shook his head. “I’m not going to hurt you, but I suppose a human cannot control their heart beating so fast either.”

“No, I can’t. I didn’t realize she was already up.”

“She stirred, and I heard her. Thank Dad she only wanted to have a bottle. I do _not_ do diapers. Infant mess is a level of Hell I have never had to experience before, and I do not plan to now.”

John laughed. “Yeah, that’s not going to last.”

“I’ll hire a fleet of nannies before I touch nappy messes.”

“What?”

“Poop,” he said, his mouth turning down in a grimace. “It is _not_ happening.”

“I handled Chloe half the time.”

“Yes, well, I loved her mother’s films, but she was a working actress and you were a cop, yes? Well, anyway, I assume cost was prohibitive for you. Here, money’s no object.”

“I gathered that, and we’re going to have many, many long talks about spoiling Penelope.”

“If a child wants something, isn’t it cruel to deny it?”

John shook his head even as his eyes went wide. “That’s not how parenting works.”

“Perhaps, but all I know is that my father was literally never there and gave me a metaphysical prison to rule and a lake of fire to swim in for centuries. I think that giving Penelope anything she wants makes perfect sense.”

“Yeah, we’re going to discuss how _human_ parenting works. I can’t speak for God, who apparently was a crap father, not shocking.”

“Oh, good, you agree with me. I’m rather glad you weren’t a true believer of Team Dad, that would have been rather annoying.”

“I’m not. He took my wife. For most of the pregnancy, I was terrified he’d take my daughter too.”

“Dad isn’t invested in Chloe, I’m sure of it. No need to worry he has an ax to grind there. Father’s all about the big picture. That’s why he leaves it to us to do his busy work. Children and servants all in one.”

“Well, that’s terrible.”

Those bright eyes glittered back at him, and they were far from reassuring. “It was, so that’s why Penelope will have it all.”

“There is an important medium between abusive tyrant in your book---”

“Oh, Dad is.”

Not reassuring at all.

“Yeah, uh,” John said. “However, there’s another extreme where you give her everything and she’s a spoiled rotten brat. That’s not how Deckers are raised.”

“Are you quite serious? She’s a princess. She doesn’t need to do chores or wait for things.”

John rolled his eyes. “I’m really going to hate you every minute of every day, aren’t I?”

“I could buy you things, too.”

He laughed. “There is nothing I want you can give me. You can’t give me my wife back, can you?”

“No, not my skill set.”

“And you won’t leave me and the girls alone either, will you?”

“No, assuredly you’re stuck with me.”

“Then, I’m favor proof and bribe-proof, Satan. We’ll learn about boundaries later. She’s pretty much a sleeping lump now. You don’t have time to corrupt her yet.”

“Well, no, but that’s the fun part. She’s _not_ a demon, but she’s _other_ just as surely as I am. I think you’ll find, eventually, that human limits shall not apply to her.”

“Maybe not, but there are rules and I spent my life enforcing them and---” he stopped then as his granddaughter stirred in the Devil’s arms and blinked back at him. John gasped and grabbed instinctively at his St. Christopher medal when Penelope looked at him with eyes as red as Lucifer’s. “What the Hell?” he hissed, mindful of not scaring her or sending her screaming.

“Yes, that,” Lucifer said, clenching his jaw and taking in several deep breaths before continuing. “I said she was like me. I am unclear how much yet or how far, but she has my eyes already. I expect she’ll be able to use some of my talents, eventually.”

“Do I want to know?”

“I’m quite convincing when I need to be, a gift from God, really. However, I was serious when I said that Penelope was _other_. I’m surprised to see that Chloe didn’t mention this part. She’s hesitant around it. I can tell. She tries not to let it show, but you’re both only human, and I suppose we have things on both sides to acclimate to.”

“Her eyes were brown earlier.”

“Yes, well I’ve the ability to go back and forth as I please too. When I’m around, she tends to go all red-eyed. I think it’s because she recognizes me. I like to think that.” The Devil quirked his head at him. “Does that make you love her less?”

“No,” John said, and he was shocked to find it was true. He’d lost too much family, and he needed this connection, needed that beautiful little girl in his life. This was not what he’d been expecting, but that had been the theme of the entire day since he’d woken up. “She’s a Decker also.”

“Good, then.”

He frowned. “Will she get wings too?”

“I don’t know, but you liked those, did you? Afraid you won’t be seeing mine again. They have a harsh effect on at least you. However, I do not know what of me she will get---and I admit there are things about me I’d rather she did not inherit---but the wings would be rather lovely, wouldn’t they?”

“Yeah, they’re…I admit they were comforting.”

“Don’t tell anyone; you’ll ruin my scandalous reputation, John Decker.” Lucifer sighed and cooed down at her a little. “I’ve no idea what I’m doing.”

“So, you’re admitting you need an experienced father to help?”

“I am still going to buy her everything that befits a princess.”

“Sure, that’ll end well.”

“I…Chloe turned out rather splendidly, didn’t she? Kudos to you. I’ve been around long enough to have so many favor requests and deals made with stage parents. Being a child and teen actress is its own corner of Hell on earth. The fact she’s as levelheaded and kind as she is truly is remarkable.”

John sighed. “No offense, but considering she ended up with you as a co-parent, I can’t exactly say I did the bang-up job I hoped for.”

“She didn’t know. Well, I did tell her. I tell everyone. It’s not completely my fault humans refuse to believe me. However, I grant that she didn’t expect that I was Belial, Abaddon, The Great Beast of Revelation, the---”

“I get it. You have a lot of names.”

“I was about to say ‘Adversary,’ but yes. Perhaps I need some pointers, John.” He sighed again. “I can admit that Mum and Dad didn’t do a great job with me.”

John chuckled. “You don’t say?”

“Well, whilst I am perfection aesthetically speaking, I admit that perhaps my Rebellion could have gone better. I loathe I had to have one at all, but Father is a massive prick.”

“He killed my wife. I agree.”

“Lovely to have common ground,” he said, frowning down at Penelope. “I never wish to harm her as I was harmed. I never want her to feel rejected by me as I was by my father, but I’ve no examples to fall back on. Chloe adores you. I can tell that much when she made me agree to bring you with us. That floored me. But, yes, I do need you to help some. I can admit that.”

“Must hurt that Devilish ego of yours to say you have flaws.”

Lucifer regarded him and was it possible for eyes of pure flame to seem morose. “I’ve many, but I am handsome so that helps. Would you like to hold her again?”

“I would actually,” he said, nearing the Devil long enough to have him deposit Penelope in his arms. John rocked her close to his body, and except for the glittering, ruby eyes, it could almost feel like he was in a very different nursery twenty-plus years ago. “You did make a cute kid.”

“Why thank you!”

“I am going to assume this is all about 85% Chloe though, maybe 90%.”

“She is lovely, acceptable answer,” he said. “Just so you know, I much prefer ‘Penelope’ as a moniker. ‘Trixie’ is a hooker’s name.”

“I thought a pony or broken-down donkey in a flea bitten circus.”

Lucifer shuddered. “Exactly! So, yes, we’re agreed then as our first important Dad and Devil decision, respectively. No ‘Trixie’ from us.”

“But Chloe loves that name; she’ll never stop calling her that.”

“Why in Dad’s name does she like it so much?”

“No clue. She heard the name ‘Trixie’ in a coffee commercial and found it unique and fun.”

“I will never understand humans.”

“Hey! I didn’t do it,” he said, pulling up the blanket higher on Penelope’s chin. “That said, if you ever call me or refer to me as ‘Dad’ again, I will _only_ call her ‘Trixie,’ and I will buy her so much monogrammed stuff with it that even your houses can’t contain it all.”

Lucifer chuckled softly in deference to Penelope’s sleepy, blinking eyes. “You’re more devious than I would have thought. I think I like you, John.”

“I hate your guts, but I’m willing to take pity on you and help you not screw up my granddaughter.”

“You’re rather generous.”

“I…” he sighed and kissed Penelope on the forehead. “This is my family now. These two girls are all I have. If you tagging along---”

“How dare you! You’re in my house I’ll have you know!”

“Oh, I can tell. It’s ostentatious and far too large.”

“I love ostentation.”

John rolled his eyes. This was day one, he was already exhausted, and his hand still hurt from punching that smug expression on Lucifer’s face to no avail. It was going to be a very _long_ eighteen years. “But if you can protect them, if you can do for Chloe and Penelope what I failed to do for my wife, then I won’t always hate you. Does that sound fair?”

“It’s a far better deal than I’ve ever had from my actual family.”

“That’s pretty sad, Lucifer.”

“Yes, well, I’ve a new family now, and she’s a perfect little antichrist, isn’t she?” He held his arms out, and John reluctantly placed the baby in Satan’s arms. “Whose Daddy’s little devil? Yes, you are.” Lucifer blinked up at him, red eyes wide. “I did not just do that.”

John grinned. “Believe me, you can be the toughest guy on the block…the minute your daughter wraps her hand around your finger, you’ll tear up.”

“And when she says ‘Dada?’”

“Waterworks, Lucifer, total waterworks.”

“I am unsure if this is good for my image.”

John chuckled. “I’m not sure this is good for my soul.”

“I get a bad wrap for that. Your future is between you and my father and really your own guilt. I don’t damn anyone. I just watch over Hell. It’s rather annoying. I just…thank you.”

“For what?”

The Devil rocked Penelope in his arms and hummed to her a little, and even that bit of a song was beautiful. Idly, John wondered what Lucifer had done back when he’d been in heaven, if he’d led the chorus there or at least once sang praises to his father loudly. It would fit with the obvious pipes he’d been given.

Looking up, Lucifer winked at him. “For offering to help me. You can hate me all you want. Like I said, if some utter prat had seduced Penelope, well, he’d be in pieces, so you’re actually nicer than I’d be. However, I think we’ve both got a vested interest in giving her a good childhood. She deserves it.”

John looked at the Devil cradling his child, at the matching red eyes studying each other with such rapt, awed attention. Dear Christ, his life was totally fucked currently, yet somehow, deep down, John had rarely felt more hopeful at the same time.

Damn wings, they were probably still playing with his mind.


End file.
